Recreational vehicles, trailers, prefabricated buildings, and similar light weight structures, often use monocoque laminate panels for walls and doors. Monocoque laminate wall panels have an internal wood or metal skeleton and an insulated core sandwiched between outer panel skins. Window assemblies for such wall and door panels generally consist of window panes sandwiched between two window frame halves. The window assemblies are fitted within openings cut in the wall and door panels. Heretofore, screws and other fasteners are used to secure the two frame halves together so that the window assembly can be taken apart in order to replace the broken or cracked window panes.
The window assembly of this invention eliminates the need to connect the frame halves with fasteners by using a releasable press fit frame connection. The window assembly includes a window pane sandwiched between a pair of frame halves that are press fit together by the engagement of a plurality of corresponding male and female connectors integrally formed into the frame halves. The corresponding male and female connectors are spaced apart around the perimeter of the frame halves and hold the window assembly within the window openings cut in the wall or door panels. The window assembly of this invention also includes a release key that allows the frame halves to be taken apart. The release key is manually inserted through thin slots formed in the frame halves to disengage the connection between corresponding male connectors and female connectors. The use of a press fit connection to join the frame halves allows for convenient tool-less installation of the window assembly of this invention. Eliminating the need for screws and fasteners to connect the frame halves also creates a more aesthetically pleasing appearance for the window assembly. Moreover, the window assembly of this invention can be easily disassembled using the release key allowing broken or cracked window panes to readily repaired or replaced.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.